Planetary Takeover (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Find Pvt. Zuka Chavamee and Vax Xalum *Characters: Dimitri Khrushchev, Ultranationalists, Xel Vaxum, Pvt. Zuka Chavamee, Vax Xalum, and Sangheili Citizens. *Vehicles Used: BTR-80's, and Russian Assault Helicopter's *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Planetary Takeover *Date/Time: January 8, 2948, 5:31:03 pm and counting *Place: Sangheilios, Iruiru (One of Sangheilios' capitals) *Character: Xel Vaxum *Division: ??? Opening Scene The scene shows all Sangheili living their normal lives. Sangheilios is undisturbed until a large carrier flies over the city of Iruiru. It sends down a red beam and picks up the remains of the Dark Juggernauts that once invaded the city with the Ultranationalists. Sangheili then crowd around wondering what is going on. Sangheili Civilian 3: What is going on? Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Its, NEVEC. Sangheili Civilian 1: What? Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: The Ultranationalists are taking the remains of the Dark Juggernauts and planning on rebuilding, so that they can retake our planet! Elite (Major) 1: No, they cant, it's impossible, especially with the shields online! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee then grabs the Major Elite and shakes him back and forth. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: [Yelling] Weren't you listening to the news! They are going to attack our homeworld! Their is no shields, there never was! Elite (Major) 1: Calm down brother. I would hate to argue with a fellow Sangheili. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee then stops shaking him. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Fine. Your right, but that doesn't mean they are still going to attack. The scene pans to Xel Vaxum walking though the streets of Iruiru. He see's the NEVEC ship collecting Dark Juggernauts. '' '''Xel Vaxum': [Confused] Whats going on? The NEVEC ship then teleports back to its location, Earth. A Massive rift then opens up above Sangheilos, and the citizens start panicking and run. Russian Attack Helicopters then move in and kill the Sangheili Civilians. Dimitri Khrushchev (Loudspeaker): Run everyone! Run for your pathetic lives! Another rift like the one from the sky then opens up from the ground. T-90's and BTR-80's come out with Ultranationalist Soldiers charging into the city killing more Sangheili. Xel Vaxum is caught in the crossfire but doesnt get harmed. Xel Vaxum: I got to find Pvt. Zuka Chavamee and Vax Xalum. Gameplay As you are running to the city to find Pvt. Zuka (320 meters away) and Vax Xalum (287 meters away) you will here the following speech made by a BTR-80 loudspeaker: Мы принимаем за ваш домашний мир! Каждый должен выйти, или вы все умрет! Убирайся, пока у вас еще есть шанс! Как только мы tooken над Вселенной, мы создаст один российско-иракского Вселенной и удалить все зло от мира сего! Это Ваше последнее предупреждение... get out вашего вы все обстрелян! An Elite Field Master then tries to speak in confidence but is killed before he could finish his lines. Elite (Field Master) 1: Never! We fight for our home world! Death to the Invaders! Russian BTR-80 (Loudspeaker): Вы все хотите умереть, как он сделал! Ваш выбор! Once the player finds Vax Xalum. They get bombed by a Russian F-35 and the building falls on them. Russian F-35 Pilot: До свидания, вы сын суки! With their shields empty, they get back up and Xel must dig his way through some debris. You may get killed resulting in a mission failed if you get caught in the crossfire. You and Vax Xalum then get out. Vax Xalum: Quick! There's a shortcut! Run through the allieways, then we'll cut them off! They then run into the allieways and there is a roadblock at the end of the ally, at which time the player heads down a side alley into the parking area of a gas station. At this gas station, enemy reinforcements start coming in trucks, and the player on the ground has to try to make his way to the Pvt. Zuka (''136 meters away).'' Xel Vaxum: It was never this hard with you! Vax Xalum: Really. As they continue running away from the gas station while getting shot up from behind they continue their way to to Pvt. Zuka Chavamee. They see more civilians running away and getting shot up. Ultranationalist Soldiers then come up and grab Xel and Vax. The player then must press (''X) to get loose. Once loose Vax flips the Ultranationalist Soldier and takes his gun.'' Vax Xalum: This will come in handy. Quick! Keep moving! Russian BTR-80 (Loudspeaker): Мы получили два подозреваемых! Если вы видите элиты с белым броню на и выглядит как Sangheili специальных операций или возможно ranger Sangheili убиваете их! As they fight through heavy resistance they finally get to Pvt. Zuka. Ending Scene This scene is in the gameplay. Xel Vaxum: We finally found you. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: See! Nobody believes me! Vax Xalum: Dont worry, we believe you, and so do the other teams, because they have seen it. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Right! We got to find Xeltive Thade. Xel Vaxum: Well where is he? Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Not to far from here. Come on let get moving. The small team continue to run and pursue Xeltive Thade. The scene ends. Category:Levels